<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pigeon by sadnymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969247">Pigeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph'>sadnymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No Smut, Pigeons, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clancy talks in his sleep and sometimes the shit he says is scary af</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clancy Gilroy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pigeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rolls over the horizon. Light shines through the curtains. My eyes flutter open. On my left side, Clancy remains asleep. His purple locks spread across the pillow. There's something about it that's just really sweet and serene. Then a word escapes his mouth. He seems to be sleeptalking. </p><p>"Y/n.. Y/n.... You're... Uhh..... Y/n......"</p><p>Aww, this is actually a cute fic. This is rare. </p><p>" Theres... A pigeon...... Shitting....... "</p><p>Okay I've changed my mind. Like all my previous works, this is quickly becoming a shitshow.</p><p> "Good pigeon...."</p><p> then he went *SNORE SNORE SNORE FUCKIN SNORE* until it pissed me off so much that i nudged him awake.</p><p> "Clancy you talked in your sleep again and it's getting weirder"</p><p> " oh what did I say this time"</p><p> "Something about a pigeon shitting. Then you said it was good.'</p><p>" the fuq? "</p><p> "Mhm"</p><p> " imma get coffee "</p><p> "Nah I will"</p><p> " thank you "</p><p> "Its ok"</p><p> " Ily " yes he said ily. We don't allow relationships here.</p><p> </p><p>I'M KIDDING LOL WE LOVE CLANCY X READER</p><p>THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>